


In the jeans like Billie, you be be poppin' like a wheelie

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blonde!Yangyang, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, One Night Stands, One Shot, Parties, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Yangyang and Donghyuck are besties who rob people, Yangyang being a libra bad bitch, Yangyang’s purple Chanel bag, ambiguous morals, the Yangyang brat agenda is strong, top!Jeno bottom!Yangyang, yangyang centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: Yangyang and Donghyuck have a tradition.Go to the richest universities in the state and attend any parties they have, seduce some of the people attending, and then rob them blind. Simple.Or at least it was supposed to be until Yangyang set his sights on one Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	In the jeans like Billie, you be be poppin' like a wheelie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rare pair friends ✨✨ I don’t quite remember when I wrote this during the year but I decided to post it to clear my drafts. Title is from ice cream by black pink, this is dedicated to all of you who enjoy Yangyang centric fics and 00-line pairings. 💖💓  
> happy holidays, lovely spirits! 💫  
> Heed the explicit rating and enjoy 💓✨🌙

“You are probably the most chaotic person I have _ever_ met in my entire life.” Donghyuck said judgmentally as Yangyang finished hopping over the tall, grey metal fence. The younger man wiped his hands with a disgruntled expression while raising an eyebrow as Donghyuck rattled the fence as he climbed over as well. 

  
  
  
  
  


When his green scuffed converse landed on the asphalt, Yangyang simply gave him a deadpan expression. “Don’t talk shit if you’ll still follow along anyway.” The younger man said with an amused scoff as Donghyuck threw his arm around his shoulder and led him through the side alley of the frat house.

  
  
  
  


“ _Of course_ I’m going to follow you dummy! This is trespassing or whatever but fuck if I pay a fee to attend some _stupid_ party. This is why Darwin was right, Yangie! Only the _fittest_ come out on top, that’s why we can climb that eight foot fence without breaking any bones.” The purple haired boy said with a smirk, jostling the younger who rolled his eyes fondly. 

  
  
  
  


“Listen, I’ve got your back if anything happens. You remember our text if we’ve been kidnapped _and or_ drugged up right?” Yangyang said pointedly as they approached the backyard, blaring trap music playing on the speakers while Donghyuck forced open the wooden gate to enter the party. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yeah_ , I’m not a moron. I remembered our code phrase even when I was drunk off my ass four months ago.” Donghyuck said easily, closing the gate behind them to where people were dancing, swimming, and drinking by the huge pool in the backyard.

  
  
  
  


The house was illuminated with flashing lights hung within the trees along the sides, nobody even glancing over as Donghyuck and Yangyang slipped past their gyrating bodies to head into the actual house. Being where the AC was, was _always_ the better option.

  
  
  
  


“That was four months ago, just remind me to make sure you know.” Yangyang said loudly to be heard over the music, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck glanced at him fondly, “It’s _pink wig thick ass, give em’ whiplash_.” The older said seriously, Yangyang giggling at his dry delivery. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s right! So _knock em’ dead then_ _Hyuck!_ ” Yangyang said excitedly as they entered through the sliding glass doors into the large kitchen, people hanging around the counter sipping at their red solo cups, Donghyuck snatching two off the counter and passing one to his best friend.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t tell me you’re actually going for it this time.” The purple haired man said knowingly with a tired sigh, Yangyang grinned at him around the rim of his cup.

  
  
  
  


“ _Obviously_. I didn’t come here just for the drinks, which by the way this _tastes_ like how a hangover _feels_.” Yangyang said grimacing as he abandoned the drink on a table as they passed through the large two story house, people socializing everywhere they looked. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck still threw his drink back anyway, the two of them walking towards where a group were playing beer pong on several white folding tables. Yangyang nudged his best friend discreetly as they approached the crowd of interested onlookers, Donghyuck easily understanding the hint and finding who Yangyang’s target for the night was. 

  
  
  
  
  


He couldn’t help the way his eyes trailed over the dark haired man’s body, his biceps bulging and his pectorals stretched tight against the _stupid_ maroon polo shirt he was wearing. He had on dark, tight jeans that fit snugly on his thick thighs, a gold Rolex on his wrist, Donghyuck’s fingers _itching_ to slip it off him.

  
  
  
  
  


He glanced at Yangyang warily, seeing that familiar famished glint in his eyes as he gazed as the dark haired man clapped his frat brother on the shoulder enthusiastically when he won the game. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Really,_ Yangyang? _Him?_ ” He said in an unimpressed tone, Yangyang humming in agreement. 

  
  
  
  


“I have it on good authority that Christian frat brother _Lee Jeno_ has exchanged dick pics with plenty of those within _our_ crowd,” the younger said with an exaggerated wink that made Donghyuck stare at him blankly. “He’s a closet case anyway.” Yangyang concluded nonchalantly, waving his hand lightly as if to disperse Donghyuck’s concerns. 

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck blinked slowly at him, “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Lee Jeno is a closet case and you think he’d _willingly_ take you upstairs in this frat house where all his homophobic brothers can bear witness?” He whispered in disbelief, Yangyang glancing at him with a saccharine smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh _honey_ , I’ve done a lot worse in front of a group of incels...luckily Jeno is _hot as fuck_. Also rumor has it, bigger than an Avon bottle.” Yangyang said with a roguish grin, Donghyuck momentarily feeling his lips part in begrudging awe. 

  
  
  
  


“Okay, _fine_. But don’t forget to swipe his cards...maybe even that chain around his neck or that gold ring.” Donghyuck said firmly with an imploring look, Yangyang nodding at him sarcastically. 

  
  
  
  


“ _We’re eating good soon, Hyuck!_ Chill out and find some more dumb hot boys. We’re at a _frat house._ At one of the _richest_ universities in the city, this is prime hunting grounds.” Yangyang said pinching at Donghyuck’s cheek with a wink before he slipped past the people to follow where Jeno had disappeared off into the house after that lame ass game of beer pong. 

  
  
  
  


It didn’t take him long to find the hot, rich guy Yangyang biting back a dreamy sigh when he found Jeno doing body shots off some very pretty girls who he hoped were being careful around these men who were one grope away from being tased. 

  
  
  
  


Considering how one girl just broke a guy’s nose in the other room for getting too handsy while they were just dancing, he’s sure that they would be fine. If not, the cops were being called and more hands were getting thrown. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno licked at his swollen lips, taking another regular shot, Yangyang hoping the guy had a high tolerance because he _kind_ _of_ wanted to fuck him first before he robbed the guy. 

  
  
  
  


A group of nice girls offered him a watermelon lollipop as he sat with them in a furry bean bag waiting for Jeno to move again to interrupt his trajectory. He popped it into his mouth, making a small absent pleased noise at the sweet artificial flavor. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno moved away from the bar and from the rest of his brothers to do whatever he wanted for the night after completing his duties, Yangyang thanking God he wasn’t a hazer, that would really put a stop to his _fucking him_ plans and instead just move _straight_ to the robbery. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang shadowed him silently, realizing as Jeno stopped to greet some people that he was heading for the staircase to the rooms. He decided to meet him halfway, climbing up the stairs and sitting at the top with a group of people who were drinking casually. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang checked his phone to see if there were any 911’s from Hyuck but there were no texts, Yangyang placed his phone back in his denim shorts while rolling the lollipop in between his teeth lazily. Before he could get too bored, Jeno appeared at the bottom of the staircase, Yangyang accidentally making eye contact with him but before he could freeze in surprise, Jeno’s irises dropped down to his mouth.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang pulled the dark pink colored candy out of his lips slowly, Jeno’s eyes darting back upwards to meet his while Yangyang raised an eyebrow at him casually. Jeno actually coughed into his fist, the blonde catching the flush on the tops of his cheeks in the well lit grand staircase of the frat house.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang leaned his elbows on the step above him, shamelessly trailing his eyes over his well developed physique, Jeno climbing the stairs while greeting others but his eyes kept drifting back to Yangyang who didn’t bother lowering his gaze, simply toying with the candy in his mouth while Jeno licked at his lips nervously. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang wasn’t a masochist alright? At least when it came to his _feelings_ so he didn’t regularly fuck around with closet cases or curious straight boys or any of those types that were just a world of hurt and pain waiting to happen. 

  
  
  
  


But sometimes guys like Jeno were just _so easy,_ just a little flutter of his lashes, his sun kissed skin on display in his light washed jean shorts and white, cropped knitted sweater giving a glimpse at his belly piercing enough to make them stuttering, blushing messes who didn’t know how to look away. 

  
  
  
  


Admittedly Jeno wasn’t really _a closet case_ persay, you just had to be in the in crowd to know what he got up to. Either way Yangyang enjoyed fucking with that type the most, he knew it was the element of power play that he liked, he liked dangling the promise of a good fuck over their heads and most of the time they bit into his bait with a firm grip. 

  
  
  
  


There was something about that kind of forbidden fruit shit that _really_ got them going, Yangyang spending some nights with his face shoved into a mattress or on his back staring into masculine features who were over the fucking moon to have sex with him. 

  
  
  
  


The fact they could fulfill their dirty little desires with Yangyang never failed to make him heady with arousal, their grips tight enough to form bruises on his waist, their rough groans and fucked out faces enough to satisfy his ego for weeks until he got hungry again and went out for more.

  
  
  
  


Something about _Lee Jeno_ however made Yangyang want to spread his legs just to see what kind of lover he was. 

  
  
  
  


He looked like he liked to spank his partners, pull their hair, make them say his name while he fucked them. He looked like he could split Yangyang open on that infamously huge cock and still whisper sweet but filthy things into his ear as he pounded into him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang would like a taste _now_ please. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno finally made it to the top of the staircase after what felt like an hour long climb _(curse these frat boys and their need to greet people)._ Yangyang had been humoring a stoned boy beside him who wanted his take on the best comedy between _Parks and Recreation_ and _The Office_ when Jeno cleared his throat lightly. Yangyang and the guy both glanced at him questioningly, Jeno staring at Yangyang with a slightly curious look. 

  
  
  
  


“Um, you’re blocking the way upstairs?” He said with a polite smile and a small jab with his index finger towards the last step to make his way through the halls. 

  
  
  
  


Instead of just scooting over, Yangyang rose up from the step, his body intentionally brushing against Jeno’s firm chest. At that level he was higher than Jeno since the raven haired man was one step down, lolling the lollipop to bulge into his cheek briefly while he met his gaze purposefully before stepping aside to press against the wall, his shorts riding up on his thighs.

  
  
  
  


Jeno seemed to swallow thickly, that cute blush on his face again as he murmured and apologized before brushing against Yangyang anyway, the blonde haired boy gazing after him curiously as Jeno glanced behind him to meet his gaze again in a tense, loaded moment. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno looked away, Yangyang smiling amusedly to himself before he sat back on the stairs, glancing behind him to see the direction of the hall Jeno went down. He waited a good ten minutes before rising casually from the steps to make his way up the less crowded second floor. 

  
  
  
  


He knew the doors to the rooms would be locked _but if Jeno was as curious as he thought he was,_ Yangyang turned his eighth golden door knob before he found one that turned easily, the room illuminated by a desk lamp, Jeno seated on his bed with his knee jerking up and down nervously. 

  
  
  
  


He jumped as Yangyang opened the door, the younger man closing and locking it behind him casually. Jeno stared at him with comically wide eyes, Yangyang huffing in amusement as he walked into the room, throwing his used lollipop stick into the black trash bin by the door before slowly making his way to plop beside Jeno. 

  
  
  
  


The dark haired man cleared his throat anxiously, his eyes meeting Yangyang’s with another nervous lick of his lips. Yangyang realized it was a habit of his, quite an _obvious_ tell of his emotions but if there was anything Yangyang was good at, it was reading people like a book.

  
  
  
  


He could tell the member of Omega Xi was nervous and excited, his pupils already a little blown as Yangyang sat with a small bit of space between them. The frat boy’s eyes darted down to his thighs, Yangyang’s lips quirking at the corners at his obvious thirst. 

  
  
  
  


“So I’m assuming you have condoms and lube? Otherwise _this_ is a pass.” Yangyang said bluntly with a casual wave of his hand between them, Jeno staring at him with his surprised puppy dog eyes again. 

  
  
  
  


“Uh, yeah I do. I’m just uh, I know we’ve messaged each other about tonight I just—I just wanted to make sure you haven’t done anything. I don’t fuck people who aren’t wholeheartedly coherent to gain proper consent.” The dark haired man said anxiously, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, Yangyang smirking at him with an amused exhale. 

  
  
  
  


“ _How big of you._ ” He said in a sarcastic drawl, Jeno flushing at his tone. “Did you like those pictures I sent you then? I thought with the way you were talking two days ago you’d be a little bit more willing to just _touch me,_ baby _._ ” Yangyang said lightly in a softer, more sensual tone, his hand drifting over to lay on Jeno’s upper thigh, the older’s eyes staring down at his hand with his lips parting in surprise. 

  
  
  
  


Two weeks ago, Lee Jeno had _surprisingly_ slid into Yangyang’s dm’s. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang had almost had an aneurism when he clicked on the profile and it revealed _hot as fuck_ fraternity member _Lee Jeno_ , who attended a university that was _way_ out of his league and a squeaky clean “straight” guy image. But _shit_ , was he a flirt. He sent messages to Yangyang only at night, with tons of suggestive comments and outright praises of Yangyang’s body. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang only had to see plenty of his shirtless pics, that he wore a Rolex, and drove the latest all black Range Rover before he was agreeing to send partial nudes to the other. He had seen other people whisper about getting dick pics from Jeno but actually _receiving_ _one_ was something else entirely. 

  
  
  
  


He had clean, well cut fingernails on his veiny hands and a big, thick dick that had made Yangyang choke on his spit when he saw it. He honestly blue screened for a few minutes because he just couldn’t come up with a response to that besides sending a suggestive photo of him shoving two fingers down his throat with half his face cut off. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno had talked a big game, talking about Yangyang in all kinds of ways that had admittedly gotten him a little hot under the collar. So they had been sexting _,_ and planned this little meetup. 

  
  
  
  


Now that they were here, Jeno looked like he could cum in his jeans with how wired up he was, Yangyang could tell that the tequila he had earlier really loosened him up enough to have him stare Yangyang in the eye and turn his body towards him. Jeno placed his hands on Yangyang’s waist, the blonde haired man smiling at him in approval as he threaded one hand through Jeno’s hair while the other softly cupped his jaw. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve thought about you so much, Yangie. I don’t think I’ve honestly ever been affected by someone as much as you… _I mean that_ , I don’t know what you’ve heard or thought about me before all this but I want you to know that I’m serious. We only started talking two weeks ago but I’ve been thinking about messaging you for a lot longer.” The dark haired man said quietly as he stared into Yangyang’s eyes, the younger nodding indulgently.

  
  
  
  


That all sounded like a bunch of rehearsed, recycled lines to Yangyang but he was used to the innocent, smitten act that boys played up to make their prey fall for them. Yangyang didn’t get why Jeno was pulling this card out now, Yangyang already made it clear he was _more_ than willing.

  
  
  
  


“That’s sweet, Jeno. I didn’t come up here for you to play coy though, I’d actually much rather get to the part where we fuck?” Yangyang said with a sweet smile, Jeno pulling away to cough awkwardly.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh_ , uh. _O-Okay_ I just, I mean, I _really_ mean it though, babe. _You’re gorgeous._ ” Jeno babbled shyly as he rose to grab the condom and lube from the drawer of his nightstand, taking that small time frame to steady his uneven breathing as he slipped off his watch, Yangyang gazing after him curiously.

  
  
  
  


He seemed surprisingly genuine, Yangyang kinda figured Jeno couldn’t act so maybe he really was just whipped for him. Even better then, Yangyang did always enjoy being praised while getting his thighs shoved against the bed.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang kicked off his shoes and socks, laying in the middle of the bed calmly as Jeno grabbed a condom and some lube, hesitantly walking around to the front of the bed. Yangyang smiled at him encouragingly as he stood before him, Jeno placing the items beside him as he took off his polo, the younger man feeling his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his firm pectorals and his chiseled abdomen. 

  
  
  
  


He had a golden, cuban link chain around his porcelain neck, Yangyang’s tongue briefly peeking out to lick over his lips desirously. Jeno reached down to unbuckle his belt but Yangyang sat up quickly, scooting down slightly to place his own hands on the golden Louis Vuitton belt buckle around his waist.

  
  
  
  
  


He stared at it in awe for a moment before shaking himself and smiling slyly at the older who gazed at him with a beet red face. “It’s no fun if you do it by yourself, baby. I’ve been looking forward to this just as much as you have. Let me take it off for you.” He said sensually, unbuckling the belt while Jeno leaned down to brush his nose against his, Yangyang mercifully brushing their lips together in a soft, intimate kiss. 

  
  
  
  


_Oh no, he’s a good kisser,_ Yangyang thought a little regretfully as he slid his tongue alongside Jeno’s and enjoyed his renewed enthusiasm, the older leaning him down onto the bed and pressing his body against his while sliding a hand up his thigh. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang felt a small _thrill_ run up his spine at the feeling of his rough hands and his cool golden rings pressing against his warm thighs. He threaded his right hand through his hair while the left drifted along his sculpted back muscles, making satisfied sounds as Jeno kissed him passionately.

  
  
  
  


Jeno slid a hand up his abdomen, Yangyang moaning softly into his mouth as he rubbed over the waistband of his shorts with his thumb, bumping his diamond belly piercing. Jeno pulled away slowly, Yangyang panting quietly against his lips, Jeno’s dark eyes staring into his intently. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re so beautiful, Yangyang _._ Can I take off your sweater?” He asked concernedly, Yangyang almost whining in frustration at how slow he was going. Yangyang had been wanting Jeno to rearrange his spine for the last two weeks _._

  
  
  
  


_He could do without the chivalry right now._

  
  
  
  


“Baby, you can do whatever you want to me. Just hurry up and _fuck me_.” Yangyang whispered heatedly against his lips, Jeno closing his eyes affectedly at the words before he nodded and reached down to intertwine his fingers into the knitted fabric to pull the sweater over his head. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno cursed silently as Yangyang tugged him back down over him, licking at the roof of his mouth hungrily, feeling aroused out of his mind at how devastatingly sexy the older was. Not that he would ever admit it to his face but _shit_ , Yangyang had been sleeping with a bunch of sixes and sevens the last few months all for the sake of swiping some debit cards. To meet a whole _one hundred_ made him feel needier than usual. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno pulled away, dragging his lips hotly down his jaw and the side of his neck, Yangyang’s heart beating wildly in his chest as he panted longingly. “ _Can I leave marks, baby?_ ” Jeno asked huskily, Yangyang almost whimpering at how dark and deep his voice suddenly was, nodding furtively.

  
  
  
  


“I’d be _so_ disappointed if you didn’t, babe. Take off your fucking jeans already, this slow burn shit isn’t it.” Yangyang said impatiently, raking his blunt nails down his back warningly, Jeno chuckling breathlessly against his pulse. 

  
  
  
  


“ _You’re so cute,_ _Yangyang_.” Jeno murmured fondly, Yangyang flushing at how unfoundedly warm his tone was, his lips pressing together bashfully as Jeno rose up to shove down his jeans and his dark colored briefs, his half hard, circumcised cock springing up against his abs. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang leaned up on his elbows and felt his stomach swoop at the sight, his cock flushed and veiny, even thicker than the photo for some reason, and when fully hard he knew he would be able to press against his stomach. “ _Fucking Christ._ ” He mumbled inaudibly, meeting Jeno’s knowing gaze with his own dark, desirous one. 

  
  
  
  


“ _God,_ you look so good, baby.” He said breathlessly, Jeno crossing the short distance to hover over him before the younger wrapped his arms around his shoulders again to tug him down into a passionate kiss. The older lost himself in the touch reaching between them to slide off his shorts, his dark eyes darting down to see the lean, lithe man beneath him had on a blush pink pair of cheeky style panties.

  
  
  
  


“ _Oh, kitten._ You wore my favorite’s.” He exhaled affectedly, the younger squirming underneath him as he ran reverent hands along his thighs. “Wanted to please you, Jeno. Always want to be pretty for you.” He whispered softly, the words unfortunately not just lip service, Jeno glancing back up to smile at him assuringly.

  
  
  
  


“You’re absolutely stunning, lovely. I’m so lucky to have you.” He praised adoringly, the other gulping at his words. “ _Please_.” He begged quietly, Jeno humming approvingly as he rubbed along his inner thighs. 

  
  
  
  


“Can I fuck you slowly, kitten? I’m not in any rush to be anywhere, I’ve been waiting so long to have you like this too.” He said pointedly, rubbing near the heat between his legs making the younger’s teeth grit at his teasing.

“ _Yes_ , yes baby, you know I don’t care how you want it. I just want you inside me.” Yangyang retorted with an indignant tilt of his jaw, Jeno smiling patiently at the pretty younger man’s bratty behavior.

  
  
  
  


“We’ll do it how I want it then. Since my pretty kitty gave me permission to do so.” He quipped back easily, holding himself above the younger predatorily, the blonde man’s chest heaving noticeably as he slowly slid down the panties from his legs.

  
  
  
  


He watched his face as he did it, his eyes lidding at how Yangyang bit into his lower lip lightly, the skin above his stomach twitching. “ _Jeno._ ” He beseeched with a distressed look, Jeno huffing in amusement as he whined prettily for him. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t be impatient, doll. I want to take my time since you’re so gorgeous.” He said evenly, the younger scowling at him crossly. Yangyang wondered if the frat boy's horny part of his brain had finally switched on with how calm and confident he currently was. Way different than that shy, stuttering mess he had been just moments before.

  
  
  
  


Jeno reached over to the right to grab his regular bottle of lube and open the foil for the condom. Yangyang spread his legs eagerly, making him bite back another smile. He warmed the liquid between his fingers, his gorgeous partner for the night staring up at him amorously as he slid in both his index and middle finger at once, his red mouth opening in surprise. 

  
  
  
  


He glanced between where his fingers curled between his silky, golden legs and back up to watch how his lover threw his head back, pleased noises escaping him frequently. “You took two already hmm? Were you looking forward to tonight, Yangyang?” He murmured against his lips, Yangyang moaning lowly against his shiny lips as he glared weakly at the older.

  
  
  
  


“Wasn’t sure if you would know how to prep me properly.” Yangyang grumbled back with flushed cheeks, Jeno softened at the admission. He kissed the younger man sweetly, sparks flying down Yangyang’s spine at the touch. It felt dangerously intimate, Yangyang’s heart rate echoing in his mind as Jeno’s fingers curled inside him.

  
  
  
  


_“_ Whoever you’ve been with wasn’t shit.” He mumbled lowly as his dark, blown eyes took in the gorgeous sight underneath him. Yangyang’s mouth briefly parted wordlessly as he took in what he said, his chest labored with how intense the tension was between them.

“But you're still _so_ _tight_ , kitten. You’re so beautiful.” He whispered reverently, kissing along his neck, leaving marks along his slender shoulders. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang glanced at him through dazed, glossy eyes, moaning as he brushed against that bundle of nerves. “ _Please, baby_. _Please_ fuck me, I need you, please.” He whimpered, Jeno smiling against his jaw, humming knowingly as he entered a third finger, wet squelches echoing through the room. 

  
  
  
  


“What if I want you to cum just like this? Would you do that for me, love?” He said adoringly, the younger making an upset noise in the back of his throat. He threaded his hand through Jeno’s shiny, thick hair and tugged at the strands warningly, glaring at him in aggravation. 

  
  
  
  


“Lee Jeno, if you don’t put you’re stupid cock inside me _right now_.” He threatened meaningfully, Jeno chuckling before he slid out his fingers and slathered lube along his own erection, Yangyang taking in the sight hungrily as he lined himself up, rubbing himself against his entrance to further enrage him.

  
  
  
  


Jeno caught the ravenous look before he could glance away, his lips curling at the corners in satisfaction. “If you want it so badly, take it then.” He challenged quietly, staring into his hazel eyes unflinchingly. Yangyang curled his lips into a smirk, easily sliding Jeno’s length into himself before his face slackened in bliss. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh, fuck_. _God_ , you feel so good baby.” He exhaled in awe as Jeno slid in until the hilt, snug and warm inside him. He pressed his lips together to hold back the gasp he wanted to release, his whole form trembling at the delicious stretch, momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

  
  
  
  


“Yeah? Why do you sound so surprised?” He whispered playfully, the other staring at him incredulously as he began thrusting into him purposefully. “You’re always so _goddamn_ _arrogant_.” Yangyang said, rolling his eyes as Jeno lifted his leg onto his shoulder, thrusting into his wet, tight heat with a possessive grip on his small waist.

  
  
  
  


Jeno hummed in acknowledgment, trailing wet kisses along the side of his jaw. “It's you who made me like this, babe. Always telling me how much you love my cock.” He whispered teasingly, Yangyang huffing incredulously as he raked his nails down his back, Jeno’s eyes lidding at the pleasant sting.

  
  
  
  


“Put yourself to good use then. Fuck me with that nice, big cock till I cry for you.” He challenged with a breathless smile, giggling as Jeno shoved him up the bed with his next thrust for his bratty mouth.

  
Yangyang’s fingers clenched tightly onto the sheets, he hated to admit it but he’d never been fucked as good as Jeno was currently doing. He was rough and generous, stroking Yangyang’s cock before he’d let go to watch his back arch, biting large, claiming marks along his neck, whispering affirmations of how good he felt.

  
  
  
  


He felt like he was experiencing something entirely new, not just being fucked but being worshipped, Jeno cupping his face while he demanded for him to stare at who was making him feel that good. Yangyang whimpered in ecstasy, moaning Jeno’s name appraisingly as he pulled him down by his thighs to fuck deeper into him. His back arched dramatically off the bed at the pressure, seeing lights behind his eyes before they fluttered open again as he bit his lip.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared up at Jeno’s gorgeous face, at the sweat beading on his collarbones, his hair pushed off his forehead, at the intense look in his dark eyes as he gazed at him with so much desire it made his face flush deeper with a whine. His whole body felt feverish, intense arousal curling through him enough to make his thighs quake.

  
  
  
  


“Jesus fucking Christ, _you’re so big!_ Gonna split me in half baby, you’re fucking me _so good_.” Yangyang said through gritted teeth as Jeno’s grip around his waist tightened to a strength that sent sparks up his spine, a moan catching in his throat when Jeno jostled him to fuck deeper inside him.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Good, baby?_ Who’s making you feel this good? You think anybody can satisfy you the way I can?” Jeno murmured arrogantly as he dragged his teeth along his shoulder, Yangyang throwing his head back in bliss at the rough, merciless pace.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _No!_ Only you, _fuck_ Jeno, _please!_ _Please kiss me!_ ” Yangyang whispered longingly, momentarily losing his sanity and pride to his lust, Jeno simply smiling breathlessly before he reached down to attach their lips in a passionate kiss while he shoved himself inside Yangyang.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t know where that sudden demand came from. He wasn’t really a kiss during sex type of guy but if asked he will just blame it on the current _railing_ he was receiving. Jeno flopped him onto his front without warning, Yangyang mewling happily as the older yanked up his hips before pounding straight into him.

  
  


His flushed cheeks pressed against the cool, pale blue Egyptian cotton sheets, Yangyang squeaking like a mouse with the bruising grip on his hips and how Jeno spanked him roughly.

  
  
  
  


He ascended to another plane of existence, he was pretty sure because Jeno was currently fucking his brains out, Yangyang moaning like a whore as he jostled along the sheets. “Fucking _God_ , baby you’re so fucking good at that! _Oh right there, shit,_ baby, _please!_ ” He whined as drool spilled past his chin in his fucked out state, his mind on cloud nine as Jeno brutalized his prostate. 

  
  
  
  


“Fuck, babe. You’re so fucking tight, you sound so good. Going to cum for me, love? Going to cum all over yourself from this fat dick?” Jeno murmured seductively as he melted along his back, trailing open mouthed kisses along his spine while Yangyang hid his face in the sheets to muffle his shouts as Jeno slammed his hips into the back of his thighs in deep, shallow thrusts. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno reached a hand down to jerk his weeping cock, Yangyang practically sobbing as he praised him and pleaded to cum, Jeno kissing the back of his head softly while he whispered his permission. Yangyang came with a dramatic gasp, his back arching beautifully as he came in thick ropes, his abdomen twitching violently before he collapsed against the bed.

  
  
  
  


Jeno’s thrusts slowed significantly, raspy groans escaping his mouth at the impossible tightness around him while he rubbed soothing hands along Yangyang’s sides. “Baby, _oh God_ , Yangyang I’m going to cum! Can I cum all over your cute little ass?” Jeno murmured into the back of his neck hoarsely any other time he would elbow him for that _little_ comment but he was so good he would let it slide, Yangyang nodded tiredly in approval. 

  
  
  
  


Jeno only had to thrust into his velvet, hot walls a few more times before he was throwing his head back, slipping out his cock to throw off the condom and cum all over Yangyang’s flushed cheeks from his rough hits. The blonde stared at him in a daze with his face still pressed against the sheets, Jeno kissing along the dimples in his back before he whispered that he was going to get a wash cloth from his bathroom.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang nodded slowly, his eyes darting around in uncertainty because he didn’t know whether that was a good time to swipe his cards or not. Before he could even attempt to climb off the bed however Jeno was back, cleaning up his abdomen and sore hole with the gentlest touch before urging Yangyang to sit up so he could pull off the messy duvet cover. 

  
  
  
  


Yangyang stared at him silently as he flopped onto the free side of his king sized bed, his heart stuttered in uncertainty as he laid there, panting tiredly. He could hear the bass booming from the music downstairs suddenly, realizing that he had somehow forgotten that there was a fucking party going on while Jeno gave him the fuck of his life.

  
  
  
  


There was something _different_ between them now that they had done what weeks and weeks of anticipation had led up to. He felt shy for some reason, fiddling with the blanket while Jeno left his cover on the top of the wicker basket he probably used for a hamper to be washed sometime later.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang wiped at the sweat on the sides of his forehead with a small grimace as Jeno shuffled to his closet to get new clothes. “I uh, is it alright if I shower?” Yangyang asked awkwardly, Jeno glancing up and smiling at him lightly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, you can use whatever is there. You don’t uh...you don’t have to leave afterwards if-if you don’t want to. You can spend the night.” Jeno said quietly, his tone hopeful as Yangyang bit his lip in hesitation before he nodded once curtly. Jeno turned to give him privacy as he left for the shower, Yangyang feeling grateful and a little conflicted by how _weird_ he was feeling.

  
  
  
  
  


He stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over his sore body. He closed his eyes as he massaged through the foam on his head, the coconut scent entering his senses and lessening some of his nerves.

He had just had sex with a guy who was hotter than anybody he had ever been with. He was also way sweeter and had shown him more kindness in those simple actions than any of his other hookups as well.

  
  
  
  
  


He wanted to bang his head against the marbled tile, no, _no_ he was not going to consider spending the night he had to _leave_ before something awful happened. Like catching feelings.

  
  


Yangyang scrubbed the creamy body wash over his skin roughly, _no sir,_ not him. He had confirmed the fact that Jeno was a ~~fucking mind blowing~~ great lay and now he could proceed to step two which was snatching his credit cards.

  
  
  
  
  


Just business as usual.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yangyang pulled back the heavy curtain and got out of the shower he noticed a pile of clothes on the edge of the counter by the door. He felt another small skip of his heart, Yangyang pulling on the gray sweats and red, stretched university sweater while cursing at himself for blushing before he padded out of the room with his hands held in front of himself humbly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno smiled at him lightly from where he had been sitting on his bed in just a towel. “I’m going to shower too. It’ll just be really quick. I-I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, I don’t know if you are seriously comfortable sleeping over or not.” Jeno said rising from the bed to stare at him bashfully.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang gazed at him silently for a moment before he nodded, “It's fine. You’re not overstepping.” Yangyang said softly, Jeno smiling at him fondly before he kissed his forehead and then left to shower.

Yangyang jumped at the touch before the door shut firmly behind him, his knees buckling as his heart hammered in his chest. _Fuck_ he sure knew how to bring him to his knees.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat on the edge of the bed absently, truthfully a little nervous as he debated intensely with himself on the pros and cons of spending the night and being in the older’s clothes. This was all way, way, _way_ too intimate, Yangyang fidgeting absently with his fingers before he noticed Jeno’s jeans left on the floor innocently, glancing at the door apprehensively before he reached down to dig through his pockets.

  
  
  
  
  


He managed to find several credit cards and his driver’s license, tucking the latter back into his jeans as he plucked out one of the cards while ignoring the guilt that settled in his stomach as he shoved it into his sweats. _He had four, he wouldn’t miss one_ He reasoned furtively.

He hurried to circle around to the drawers beside his bed. As soon as he opened it he saw a pack of condoms and the lube, Yangyang brushing past them to find his rings and more gold chains in a glass organizer. 

  
  
  
  
  


He stared at them with his lower lip tucked between his teeth but they were glinting so _beautifully_ in the warm light of the room. He shut his eyes and plucked a few of those out before crossing over to tuck them away into his own shorts that he had previously discarded, wrapping the sweater he had been wearing around them as he pivoted to leave the room.

  
  
  
  


His heart was thumping uncomfortably within him, Yangyang shifting his feet from side to side as he silently screamed at himself to make a decision. Leave with the money or stay and see what the fuck happens.

Yangyang bit nervously at the skin on his thumb before he huffed at himself, darting over to the older’s desk to snatch off a yellow post it note and attach it to his wallet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the shower still running was all he could hear as he left the room to find Donghyuck.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It had been about...forty eight hours? Possibly? Since Yangyang had swiped Jeno’s credit card and some of his chains, it was now the weekend and he went to the mall with his best friend to use the card. He had left his _number_ in the wallet, letting Jeno know that if he wanted it back he could contact him.

  
  
  
  
  


Well so much for _that_ great idea. Jeno hadn’t said a fucking peep, didn’t even post anything on Twitter or Instagram (Yangyang knows because he checked every five minutes, _okay_.) He had gotten so annoyed by how the other was ignoring him that he decided if he wasn’t going to message him for _that_ , he would contact him for something _else_. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


In short, he had bought himself a Chanel bag.

  
  
  
  
  


It was gorgeous, quilted, butter smooth lamb skin in a wonderful lavender shade and it was everything Yangyang ever wanted. Almost everything...he’d also like the owner of said credit card to be his but it was _fine_ , really.

Maybe Jeno didn’t get that he was flirting, honestly he couldn’t really blame the guy, who would really connect that Yangyang buying himself a luxury good after nabbing their card would mean that he wanted them to be serious.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang sipped sadly at his Java chip frappe as he refreshed Twitter for the millionth time that day, Donghyuck sitting across from him in the crowded Starbucks with a look of disbelief on his face. He tapped Yangyang’s phone screen pointedly, his best friend glancing up at him questioningly making him roll his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“What the fuck are you _pouting_ about? Didn’t _you_ reject that sex god’s invitation to cuddle? What’s the deal?” Donghyuck asked as he pursed his mauve colored lips at him in disapproval. Yangyang groaned and slumped his face into his hands as he nodded tiredly. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yes_ , okay? I get it, I’m an absolute idiot who threw away a golden opportunity I know! That’s why I bought my Chanel, she’s my emotional compensation.” Yangyang said hugging his bag from where it laid on the table with his lower lip jutted out petulantly. Donghyuck rolled his eyes lightly.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t you have him on Insta, why haven’t you messaged him?” Donghyuck asked judgmentally as Yangyang glared at him weakly. “I’m too shy for that, can’t you tell by the oversized hoodie?” He grumbled pitifully, Donghyuck sighing heavily at the younger’s dramatics as he sipped at his own frappe.

  
  
  
  


“Too shy? _You?_ You might wear big ass hoodies but you also have a full bag of Victoria’s Secret lingerie beside you.” He said pointedly, Yangyang sitting upwards abruptly as he snatched the bag off the table with a scowl, the other smiling amusedly at him. 

  
  
  
  


“Anyway, just...get home and send him a sexy pic or something. He’ll forgive you, it always works for me when I’m confronted by the guys I’ve borrowed from.” Donghyuck said assuringly, patting Yangyang’s head who tilted his head in consideration before he realized what he was doing and snapped himself out of it.

  
  


That might work if he had his wits about him but Yangyang was going through serious withdrawals, _dickmatized_ one might say.

  
  
  
  
  


He would rather eat his own fist than beg for that stupid frat boy to message him. There was no way. Absolutely not.

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Yangyang currently stood in front of his full body mirror at his apartment in Jeno’s university sweater and a black pair of lacy panties. This totally wasn’t for that man’s benefit, _no_ , not at all, it was for _his_. 

  
  
  
  


If he got Jeno to respond then _he_ benefited by gaining another chance with a rich, hot gentleman who just so happened to carry a third arm. He was a genius, he couldn’t believe how he had come up with such a brilliant plan. All on his own. No help from a certain Lee Donghyuck whatsoever.

  
  
  
  


He stared at himself through his phone’s camera and clicked his tongue in disapproval as he shifted his body restlessly for an alluring angle. This wasn’t like it was the first time he was sending sexy pics or anything, he didn’t know why he was being so picky. But he kinda was relying on the pictures to get Jeno to respond to him so perhaps there was that.

  
  
  
  


He didn’t even know what he would caption along with it, should he be playful and cute? Or should he be obscenely blunt? Does he _have_ to include a caption? Can’t he just send a suggestive picture like old times without adding anything extra? _God_ he didn’t even know this was so fucking complicated.

  
  
  
  


He flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh, scrolling through the pictures he had just taken with his mouth twisted in disapproval. None of them were cute enough to forgive him for spending over a thousand dollars on his stolen credit card. He tossed his phone aside with a groan, staring up at his ceiling in resignation that he would never be blessed by such an experience ever again.

  
  
  


_Jeno probably already found some other cute guy to message,_ He thought with jealousy flaring through his whole body. He grabbed his huge stuffed panda and screamed into it in frustration, his phone suddenly buzzing noisily beside him. He paused as his brain froze before he comprehended the situation and shoved aside his bear to fumble for the device.

  
  
  
  
  


He took in the unknown number with a pounding heart, sitting upright with wide eyes before he swiped to answer it. “ _Hello?_ ” He answered eagerly, a surprised cough echoing through the line before a warm, sheepish voice responded.

  
  


“Yangyang?” Jeno asked hopefully, Yangyang not even muffling his scoff of disbelief.

  
  
  
  


“If not me then who else?” He asked in mild irritation, Jeno chuckling fondly on the line making his face grow hot as he took in the fact that he was speaking to _Lee Jeno_. He had _actually_ called him. Yangyang shuffled nervously on his bed as the older man spoke.

  
  
  
  


“You’re right it was stupid for me to ask...I uh, I’m sorry, this is going to sound so stupid but I actually haven’t used my wallet in days so I just found your number...I’ve been busy cleaning up the frat house with the freshman.” Jeno said apologetically, his voice somehow even richer over the phone as Yangyang melted against his pillows, his fist gripping clumsily at the collar of his sweater that still smelled so much like him.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang hummed reassuringly, “No, no I understand! I figured you’d be busy with them…” He said trailing off anxiously, his heart skipping noticeably within him. “I also noticed some suspicious charges on one of my cards.” Jeno said amusedly, Yangyang giggling nervously in agreement.

  
  
  
  


“ _A Chanel bag huh?_ ” He asked lightly, Yangyang biting his lip to suppress the giddy smile that threatened to appear on his face. “I seriously can’t believe you bought that for me, Jeno! You spoil me.” He replied teasingly, Jeno laughing brightly through the phone making him grin widely.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang flopped back onto his pillows with ecstasy flooding his whole body, he removed the phone from his ear briefly to send one of those photos he had taken to the older. He cleared his throat casually as he placed it back.

“There’s also something that I bought for _you_ , that is, if you're interested.” He said coyly, Jeno’s brows furrowing thoughtfully before his phone buzzed in his hand.

  
  
  
  


He blinked in surprise at the message notification, swiping his screen to see what it was and almost choking on his spit at the picture Yangyang had sent him. He stood in front of a mirror in his room, Jeno able to see his messy desk behind him and the edge of his red colored duvet. He tugged at his sweater teasingly, revealing the front of his black, lacy panties with the small satin bow in the middle, his expression sweet and innocent.

  
  
  
  


His mouth had fallen open in shock like a cartoon wolf’s at the gorgeous image, his brain barely able to process the duality, blood rushing south so fast he had to stumble to sit down on his bed. “ _Jesus_ , Yangyang.” He exhaled affectedly, Yangyang smiling smugly at his speechlessness.

  
  
  
  


“I take it you like your present then, baby? Good, I’ll give you thirty minutes to get over here and take advantage. If not, I rip these off and play by myself.” Yangyang murmured sensuously, Jeno’s whole stomach lurching at the mere idea. He rose swiftly off his bed to snatch his keys from the night stand, shoving his feet clumsily into his sneakers.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll be over there in _ten_.” He replied firmly, Yangyang instantly laughing in delight at his response. His whole cheeks warmed at how he had responded, his stomach fluttering with butterflies.

He had thought Jeno would move on after that night, not that he could really blame him, that’s just the way it was most of the time. He was glad he hadn’t been wrong about the spark between them, that Jeno had been genuine about what he had whispered against his lips and that it wasn’t just something he said in the moment.

  
  
  
  


It was the middle of the _day_ , they’d never spoken at that time, Yangyang feeling his heart race at all the implications. “Hold on, are you coming over to get your card back or are you coming over for me?” Yangyang purred sensually, secretly anticipating his response as Jeno’s grip tightened on his phone at the presumed teasing. 

  
  
  
  


“ _Keep the card,_ I’m heading over to show you why you won’t ever leave me by myself again.” He growled purposefully, Yangyang shivered at the dark promise, a pleased smile curling onto his lips.

  
  
  
  


“ _Then hurry up and take what's yours_.” He replied amorously before he ended the call, his body thrumming with arousal as he hid his face in his pillows. He fidgeted eagerly over his bed sheets, giggling excitedly when he thought about how he had somehow landed a Chanel bag and the hottest guy in the fucking _universe_.

  
  
  
  


Stealing from the rich was _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, you just got robbed from the best one night stand, what you doin’? 🤔  
> 💖 Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments or kudos to share your lovely thoughts 💓 I’d love to hear from you, you can find me at other places here:  
> 💫 [ kofi! ](ko-fi.com/crescent_sense)  
> 💓Twit: @redmoonwang  
> [ cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)


End file.
